


Even If It Breaks Your Heart

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s03e06 The Studio Job, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 1 in a set of interconnected one shots based on the debut album by the Eli Young Band.<br/>This one has Eliot remembering a part of his past. Set during "The Studio Job."<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If It Breaks Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own the fandom or the songs I'm going to use. I don't have a beta, so I am sorry about any mistakes I made.

**Way back on the radio dial**

**A fire got lit inside a bright eyed child**

**Every note just wrapped around his soul**

**From steel guitars to Memphis all the way to rock and roll**

 

            Eliot always knew he wanted to play.  Listening to the music his parents played on the radio every day made sure of that.  His dearest dream back then was to take his granddaddy’s guitar to Nashville or Memphis and just let people listen.  He didn’t care if he had to sit next to the street.  He just wanted to play.

 

**Oh, I can hear ‘em playing**

**I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar**

**Oh, I can hear ‘em singing**

**Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart**

Sometimes, he can still remember the sounds that made that dream… the sound of the radio and of his granddaddy playing on the front porch.  To him, no sound was greater than that.

**Downtown is where I used to wander**

**Old enough to get there but too young to get inside**

**So I would stand out on the sidewalk**

**Listen to the music playing every Friday night**

 

He lived a long way from the bar, but he could still make it there and back on his bike… not that he was allowed to go in.  His mama and daddy knew everyone in that town, and there was no way that their son was going to go into a bar without them knowing.  He used to sit on the sidewalk next to the door in order to listen to the music.  As long as he left before nine, he could make it home before his parents got worried.

 

**Oh, I can hear ‘em playing**

**I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar**

**Oh, I can hear ‘em singing**

**Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart**

**Some dreams stay with you forever**

**Drag you around to bring you back to where you were**

**Some dreams keep on getting better**

**Gotta keep believing if you wanna know for sure**

 

When he joined the Army at age eighteen, he tried to hold on to his dream, but he was forced to push it back into his mind.  After the Army and after everything that happened with Damien Moreau, he had pushed his old dream back so far that it was almost forgotten.  He knew that he would never get the chance to play on stage… his many warrants and the bounties on his head made sure of that.

 

**Oh, I can hear ‘em playing**

**I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar**

**Oh, I can hear ‘em singing**

**Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart**

            When the team headed to Memphis for a case, his old dream hovered at the edge of his mind.  By the time he was backstage with a guitar, it had returned completely.  He was so nervous… this is what he had wanted to do ever since his granddaddy taught him how to play.  His hands were shaking as he adjusted the microphone.  Once he started playing, it was like the past fell away, and he was back at home listening to the radio.  He would definitely have to thank Kay Lynn later for letting him sing her song.

 

**Oh, I can hear ‘em playing**

**I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar**

**Oh, I can hear ‘em singing**

**Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart**

**Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart**

**Keep on dreaming**

**Don’t let it break your heart**


End file.
